You'll Have to Find Out For Yourself
by mocha-frappe227
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends ever since they were little. But everything will change when feelings spill out. Will a vampire come and change everything? Will all the changes happening make or break their relationship? All human..for now.
1. Senior Year

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or anything familiar to any of you in this story.**

**Also, this is my first fanfic so pls no flames.**

**Bella's POV**

"Good morning, you," I said as I climbed into the Volvo of my best friend since preschool, Edward Cullen.

He smiled at me and handed me a thermos of our usual coffee blend, "Back at you, stranger. Ready for the first day of senior year?" he asked as he sped down the street toward Forks High. I was used to his speed on the road, given that his whole family, of which includes my other best friend Alice, drive at light speed in their flashy cars.

"I hope. I'm also glad to have a friend like you who will save me from falling everywhere. I can't believe that we got the exact same schedules this year!" I started getting worked up, but then I cooled down as i gazed at Edward. _I also can't believe that I haven't told you how i really feel about you. _

As soon as the car stopped someone opened my door for me and offered a hand, "Bella! I've missed you so much! How was your summer? Don't tell me you got a boyfriend and didn't bother calling me!" Jacob Black babbled on and on. Sometimes I wish that he weren't so, _in love _with me. And don't think I'm conceited by that, he actually admitted he was in love with me last year, but i shot him down. We still remained close though, but too close for my comfort.

"So Jacob, what's your homeroom this year?" Edward asked, thankfully cutting Jacob off and saving me from hearing his voice for another second before my head burst into flames. Edward winked at me and snaked an arm around my waist, pulling me toward the gates of our school.

"Umm.. Bauner. I think he's the new pre-calc teacher. How about you?"

"Well, Bella and I have the exact same schedule this year, and we have Smith," he smiled.

"Oh, cool. Well, I'm gotta go. See you guys at lunch," he waved and walked away, looking hurt. _Why should he be hurt? Was it because of me and Edward? We were just friends, but maybe could he have sensed more in our relationship? _

My cell rang, pulling me out of my trance and back into reality. It was Alice, my girl best friend.

_bella! omygosh! its our senior year! its going 2 be awesome! where r u and my dear bro??_

This was going to be a great year, my senior year, and I was going to spend it with Edward. If only I could tell him the truth...

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

Bella and I started walking to our first class, to our senior year, together. _Hopefully this year, _I thought, _I would get the courage to tell Bella how I really felt about her. That I have loved her for years, ever since we got ditched our last day of junior high and went the the beach, looking into her eyes as she was gliding on the water on her surfboard. _How corny does that sound? I'm in love and too stupid to say anything about it. I can't anyways. Bella was like a sister to me. I can't help but think that's all we might ever be.

"This year will be awesome. I know it," she said. She smiled her smile that made my heart melt.

"I know," was all i could manage to say before Alice, my twin sister came up to us, attacking Bella with a bone-crushing hug. I laughed. pulling my sister off of my best friend- and soon to be girlfriend, hopefully- and pulling her into a hug.

"You guys are such a couple," she stared at us hugging. I glared at her.

"What? You think that I'm really the only one who would say that at this school? You guys are practically inseparable!" I gave her a don't-push-it look. Alice was the only one to actually know about my love for Bella, because I've told her the second I found out, and she's been trying to figure out ways to get us together ever since. The rest of the student body and all of my family, thankfully, saw us as brother and sister, otherwise everyone in my family would be doing the same as Alice.

"Alice," I said in a stern voice, "Bella and I are practically brother and sister. Anything like that would ruin our friendship," I actually managed to say without my voice cracking.

"Y-yea, Alice. I can't believe you would say that," Bella stammered. She was lying, I could tell. _But why? Why would she lie about that?_ I thought for a moment when Alice told Bella something about our schedules being exactly the same, as if someone went to the office and requested it for us.

As Alice prattled on about this year, I felt Bella tense in my arms every time Alice mentioned the words "you and Edward" I thought it was a little weird, but i brushed it off and brought my attention back to Alice, realizing I just spent five minutes staring at Bella. Alice noticed it too, and started going on about a party we were having at our place, saying that Bella could be my date and all that. I sighed, once you turned Alice on, you can't turn her off.

Thankfully, The bell rang right before Alice was going to suggest she would dress Bella up for the party, but not before she invited Bella to sleep over that night. I liked it when she slept over at our place, we all get to stay up all night talking about everything and we always managed to fall asleep in my room together, Alice sneaking out to leave us alone.

_I will tell her tonight. Now or never. _I thought.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

I was so glad Alice invited me to sleep over, that way I could spend more time with her and Edward, the two most importan people in my life. Thankfully, the bell rang right before she was going to suggest that she should do my makeup before her welcome back party.

Alice walked away toward the open arms of her boyfriend, Jasper, as Edward and I went to homeroom silently. I rested my head against his chest and smiled.

_I will tell him tonight. Now or never._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Like it? Hate it? Review Please!! Again, first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me! But I need to know how I did!**

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	2. The Plans

**Bella's POV**

We walked into our homeroom and chose seats next to each other in Mrs. Smith's class.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. Smith. Welcome to my class," she continued on and on about everything we would be learning in AP english this year. I eventually stopped paying attention and let my eyes wander around the room. I see Jessica and Angela are just about as bored as I am with this introduction, some new guys in the middle of the room taking notes, Mike Newton chomping on some gum in front of me, and Edward staring at me right next to me. _ Wait! What? Edward is staring...at me?!_ I turned to make sure, only to meet his piercing eyes with mine.

I'm pretty sure a god minute passed before Mrs. Smith regained our attention, "...and I am happy to be assigning you your first project for this year!" Everyone in the class groaned, "It will be a partner project, which will be started today and continued on at your own time, due in a week."

Edward slipped me a note in the middle of the instructions. I smiled and opened it, avoiding another episode in his eyes.

_Is it me, or is Mrs. Smith more boring than the seniors last year said she was? Oh, and partners?_

I chuckled with the note in my hand and looked at Edward, taking notes on the project.

"Ok, I'm going to give you the rest of the time to choose partners and work on the project. Remember, choose wisely and quickly," she smiled and sat down at her desk.

"Finally, she shut her mouth," Edward mumbled. I giggled quietly. Jessica walked by and batted her eyes at Edward.

"Hey Eddie! It's senior year! I can't believe it, can you? O-M-G! I have to tell you about my summer later, remind me, okay? Oh, and do you want to be my partner for the project?" she went on.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Bella and I are partners for this one. We'll see what happens next time," Edward explained to Jessica. She walked away with a sad look on her face.

"Sometime this year, we have to set Jacob and her up. They're perfect for each other," I said to Edward. He laughed and started writing in his notebook.

"So when do you want to work on this outside of class?"

"How about my house tomorrow?" I suggested, since I was sleeping over today. I didn't want homework to throw me off focus of what I'm going to confess to Edward tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect.

The rest of the day went by kind of slow, I guess it was because I was excited o be sleeping over at the Cullens' house tonight. And then spill my guts out to the man I love.

When lunch came by, Edward and I sat at a table with his family. Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were sitting down, staring into each others eyes. I couldn't help but look away, a gaze between them always seemed so private. On the other side of the table were Edward's brother, Emmett, and his girlfriend, Rosalie. I loved Edward and his family, but sometimes I feel kind of left out because Edward and I were the only ones at the table who weren't in a deep relationship. I wonder if Edward ever felt that way too.

Alice finally turned away from Jasper and saw that Edward and I were at the table. "Bella! Edward! I didn't see you there!" she giggled, "I'm so excited for tonight. I'm so gonna give you a makeover! We're also going to watch Silent Hill. It's going to be so much fun!" Alice said to me. She was jumping up and down in her seat now, her pixie hair bouncing in all directions.

"Yea i can't wait to see you all dolled up. Last time it was _so much fun!"_ Edward said, squealing like Alice for the last part. I laughed and playfully hit his arm.

"Hey Alice," I told her, with idea swirling around in my head, "Why don't you give Edward some treatment as well? I mean, I feel bad for me keeping all of your cosmetic attention to myself," with that, Alice jumped out of her seat to hug me and Edward.

"Yay! This is going to be the best sleepover we've ever had! Thanks guys!" Edward glared at me and I smirked back.

_Oh yeah, tonight will be the best sleepover we've ever had._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

School went by pretty quickly, I think it was because I was zoned out about half of each class thinking about tonight. When lunch came, Alice and her boyfriend Jasper were staring at each other having one of their deep moments, while Emmett and his girlfriend Rose were feeding each other. Bella and I sat down next to each other and she tensed up a bit. I quickly put an arm around her waist. She has been acting a bit weird lately, but I can't help but think that it has to do with me, or my family. _Did she feel awkward that we were the only ones in our group of friends that weren't in a relationship? Or is everything with this new year just getting to my head? _

I was snapped out of my own thoughts when Alice noticed we were sitting down with them and lit up.

"Bella! Edward! I didn't see you there!" she laughed and started bouncing up and down as usual when she was really excited, "I'm so excited for tonight. I'm so gonna give you a makeover! We're also going to watch Silent Hill. It's going to be so much fun!" she said to Bella, who had a terrified look on her face.

"Yea i can't wait to see you all dolled up. Last time it was _so much fun!" _I joked. She didn't really like it I could tell; she punched my arm lightly, but then I saw her mouth form a mischievous smile as she turned back to Alice slowly. I could tell that she had something in her mind that would pay me back for that.

"Hey Alice, why don't you give Edward some treatment as well? I mean, I feel bad for me getting all of your cosmetic attention to myself."

I couldn't believe what she just told my sister. Alice practically flew off her seat toward us, pulling us into a hug. "Yay! This is going to be the best sleepover we've ever had! Thanks guys!" she skipped off and Jasper followed close behind her.

I thought about it for a long time, and then i realized this was going to be perfect. If Alice madeover Bella and I both, I cold sneak her away to a private dinner and tell her my real feelings. I had everything planned in my last period, I would just have to get Alice to go along with everything, and exactly the way I planned.

After school, I told Bella to meet me at the car and looked for Alice. As soon as i found her, she pounced on me, "Edward! Tonight is perfect! It's our senior year and i know you want to tell her."

"Alice, I-" she cut me off with her hand.

"Now don't give me any of that shit about her never feeling the same way about you. Every time you don't look, I catch her staring at you, with the same look in her eyes as when I can you staring at her when she's not looking. Now you can't tell me I'm not right about this! You-" I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Alice, I can't thank you enough for saying those things. I've decided I'm going to tell her tonight," I told her. Alice lit up in delight. "But I will need your help." I told her exactly what to do and to make sure everything is perfect, even though I didn't have to. Alice always made sure everything was precise and to her liking. Tonight, I was hoping it would be to Bella's as well.

**Ok, this chapter is a little fuzzy, but I've been feeling dizzy all day so give me a break. Hope you like it! **

**Make sure to review. Press the little blue button. You know you want to(:**

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	3. Makeover Time!

**Ok, so I think I'm doing pretty okay for my first fanfic. Thanks to those of my friends out there giving me advice and support!**

**So we left off with Bella and Edward at school working on ideas to tell each other how they really feel. Let's see if they actually follow through...**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

I went out to my car to find Mike Newton flirting with Bella. There I felt a beast inside of me that wanted to tear that guy apart. I hate his fucking guts. He was such a playboy, sleeping his way through half our female student body.

"So Bella, maybe this weekend we can get together and have a _little fun," _he saw me and whispered something into Bella's ear. It only made her slap him and push his away. I laughed and gave Bella a hug.

"So, what did Newton say to you?" I asked her as I opened her door to my car. She got in and couldn't stop smiling to herself. _Was he talking crap about me again? I swear when we come tomorrow I'm gonna kick his ass if he did._

"Chill," Bella put an arm on my shoulder to calm me down. She always knew when I started to heat up about something, especially Mike Newton. "It's nothing, I can take care of myself," she said and smiled at me. She always made my heart skip a beat with her smile.

"I know, but you're like family to me, and we have to protect each other always," out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw her flinch when I said family, but i ignored it and kept my eyes on the road.

We went down the long path to my house where I saw Alice waiting on the porch for us. As soon as I stopped she grabbed me from the car and started pulling me, "Come on Edward! I'm making you over first! We've got a long hour ahead of us," she whispered the next part, "I'll make Bella think you're hot!" and giggled.

I took one last look at Bella who just had a smug expression on her perfect face and followed us inside.

"Oh no Bella, you can't see anything until I'm finished. You stay down here and play Rockband in the living room with Jasper and Emmett," she told her and dragged me upstairs. _Dang, for a pixie girl she was strong! I really didn't want a makeover from Alice, but I'm doing this for Bella. I want this night to be perfect. As perfect as she is..._

The next hour was filled with Alice plucking, shaving, fixing my hair, and tearing my closet apart. The only thing keeping me from walking out was thinking _'This is all for Bella.'_

"So, are you excited for tonight?" Alice asked in between clothes coming at me. I dodged them the best I could, finding words to describe how I'm feeling right now.

"Well, I'm kind of nervous, but I think I'll be okay," I just hope Bella will be okay too. We've been friends for so long, I hope this doesn't affect the friendship we've built with each other.

Alice must've noticed me thinking hard and came over to hug me, "Everything is going to be okay Edward, but if you don't tell her how you really feel then who will?" she troubled me with finding an answer to that.

"How do you know something won't go wrong? Then I might end up losing the greatest person in my life," I said to her.

"Well, I don't know. Sometimes you'll just have to find out these things for yourself," i thought about what she said for the rest of the hour. When she was done, I thanked her and went to my room to wait for Bella's makeover to be finished, and to think some more about this.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

I was downstairs playing Rockband with Emmett and Jasper for the next hour. I started off doing really badly on the guitar, but then I found out that I rocked at drums, so i switched permanently.

The hour was shorter than I expected because I was busy the whole time playing Rockband. Every second though, I was thinking about Edward. _Is Alice torturing Edward upstairs? I shouldn't have told her to give him a makeover. What would happen if I tell him I love him and he doesn't love me the same way? _

Before I knew it Alice was screaming for me to get my ass upstairs. When I got there Alice was already going through her closet trying to find an outfit for tonight.

"Hey Alice! This time could you not make the outfit too dressy like last time! I really don't want to be watching Silent Hill in a silk ball gown !" I shouted to her from the first floor of her closet. Yes, Alice has two floors to her closet. It was kind of scary how big her love for clothes is.

"You'll want it though this time! I have your perfect dress right here!" she screamed, out of breath from digging through her massive piles of clothes. She climbed the ladder down and showed me a long, midnight blue strapless gown. It has a satin belt with a small bow at the back and had a decorative pattern of silver vines from the waist up. I was absolutely speechless. "So, do you like it?"

"Wow," was all I mustered up. She quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me into her gigantic bathroom filled with makeup and beauty supplies. It looked like one of those spas you see in commercials. Alice pulled me onto a chair and started examining me, deciding what to do. About five minutes later, she started cleaning me up and doing my makeup.

I eventually stopped paying attention to what she was doing with me and let my mind wander. _Do I really want to go through with this? I mean, Edward is like a brother to me. We've known each other for practically forever._

Alice must've noticed the doubtful expression on my face, "Something you want to talk about Bella? Something about someone? Someone special?" Her face lingered with hope. I knew immediately what she was thinking.

"How long have you known?" I asked her as she was twisting and turning my hair in different directions.

"A while. It's kind of obvious."

"Really? So do you think he knows too?" I tried not to put so much discomfort in my voice as I was feeling from the pulling on my hair.

"He's clueless, as usual," I giggled as she was finishing.

"So do you think I should go through with this?"

"Yeah, I think you should," she smiled and turned my chair around so I was facing myself in the mirror, "and you'll look beautiful doing it."

I didn't believe what I saw. The person looking back at me was someone else. She was so pretty, with twirled up hair and curls hanging down, light makeup, and a stunning gown. This girl was too beautiful to be me. "Alice," I said breathlessly, "your amazing."

She giggled and wrapped a necklace around my throat. "Midnight blue, Edward's favorite color," she winked at me. "I'll get Edward now. Wait right there," and skipped out the door.

It seemed like hours since Alice left. _Where has she gone? She was just supposed to get Edward and bring him here so I can tell him. Knowing Alice, Edward probably messed up his shirt and she was cleaning him up. _I chuckled at my own thought and Alice came in, wearing a horrified face.

"Edward's missing."

**OOOOO a cliffie!! **

**Review if you want to know what happens next...Mwuahhahhahahhahh!**

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	4. Too Much Thinking

**I'm feeling really sick right now, so sorry for any mistakes. Okay, I left u guys with a cliffie last chapter. Let's pick it up and find out what happened to Edward, shall we?**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

_It seemed like hours since Alice left. __Where has she gone? She was just supposed to get Edward and bring him here so I can tell him. Knowing Alice, Edward probably messed up his shirt and she was cleaning him up. I chuckled at my own thought and Alice came in, wearing a horrified face._

_"Edward's missing."_

My face fell. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe.

"Bella! Are you okay? Speak!" she patted me on the back and handed me a water bottle.

"Al-Alice," I choked out, "are you sure? How? Why?"

"i don't know how or why, but I can't find him anywhere. I've tried his cellphone about twenty times," I started sobbing on Alice's shoulder.

I sobbed for about five minutes more before Alice said, "I'm so sorry Bella. I wish I knew what happened, or how to get him back. I'm so sorry."

The rest of the night I spent looking for Edward. I know Alice looked all around the house, she said he wouldn't go far without his Volvo, and it was still in the garage.

I got into my car, still in the dress and makeup, and went to find my best friend.

I searched everywhere. All around town, at all of his friends' houses, and inch of Forks. I couldn't find Edward. When I got back to Alice's house, I couldn't do anything but stop against the steering wheel of my truck. All I thought about was why Edward was missing.

Alice got into my car and closed the door behind her, she didn't say anything at first, but then she spoke up, "I just sent Edward a voicemail on his phone telling him you were looking for him. He hasn't called yet. You want to go to bed now? It's already one o'clock."

I nodded and silently followed her inside. I didn't feel much like speaking to anyone right now but Edward, but he wasn't there to speak back.

"I'm going to take a shower. You want to take one before bed?" I shook my head gently, "Oh okay, well you can change and go to sleep in my room now."

I walked off and was soon in front of Edward's bedroom door. I walked in, not bothering to turn on any lights. It was so cold in his room, and he always liked it that way. I don't know why, there were some things I could never understand about him, I figured it was the same with me sometimes.

His CD collection was enormous, Edward had a passion for music of every kind, well except for rap and country. I loved how he always played a different type of music for every subject we were working on for homework. My fingers ran along the spines of all the cases, and stopped at Edward's favorite. Beethoven. I put the CD into the player and turn on the surround sound. The flow of the music was so familiar to me. I laid o his soft bed and fell asleep, listening to the vivid sounds of the music.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

I was in my room after the makeover Alice had given me. The person I was looking at in the mirror looked like me, but was tensing up more and more each second. Tonight I was about to do something that could change my life, because my friendship with Bella was my life. I was worried though,_ could this change things for the better or worse?_

My feelings were changing rapidly as I thought more and more about it. _I have to do this, Bella deserves to know how I really feel. But what if it ruins all we have made in our friendship? If I lose Bella, then I practically lose my life. But if se does love me back, then that could open so many doors for us. _

The brain in my head and the heart in my chest were at constant battle for the rest of the hour. I heard Alice coming to get me so I could take Bella out o dinner alone, but I needed more time. I jumped out the window and ran as fast as I could. I ran as far as possible.

It wasn't long before I realized I was running in the woods. These woods I knew and loved, I came here with Bella a lot when we were younger. We came here every time one of us had problems and just wanted to get lost, away from the world, not wanting to talk to anyone besides each other. I missed these woods, I don't know why we never come here anymore. Maybe because there was no use in trying to get lost here, we know every inch of this place now. My feet kept going faster and faster, but slowed down once I found an opening in the trees that led me to a beautiful meadow. Bella and I had never ventured out this far, I guess that's why I don't remember ever seeing it.

i slowed to a stop in the middle of the meadow. The grass and the flowers seemed so comfortable as I laid upon them thinking about what I had just done._ Why can't I just tell Bella how really I feel about her? I'm so stupid for jumping out of my window like that. What if they think I ran away?_

I abruptly sat up, _I cant just stay here. I have to tell Bella that I love her. That she is the most important person in my life. If I don't tell her myself, then how can I ever expect to tell anyone I love them? _I thought. Just then, something moved in the forest. I turned my head to look around.

"Oh, sorry to bother you. My name is James," a man emerged from the trees, "I was just looking for something to eat, and I think found myself a delicious dinner." The man crouched low and I backed up a bit. He immediately pounced on me, biting my shoulder. The bite burned with a fiery sensation that was taking over me. I kicked and slashed at him with all my might to get him off, but it was no use. The man, or whatever he was, had a rock-hard body. I thought I was going to die right there. _Oh Lord, tell Bella I love her, and I'm sorry I didn't tell her when I had the chance._

Another man, no, a woman, then pulled the person biting me off of my shoulder and threw him across the meadow. _Damn, whatever these things are, they're strong._ I started backing away from her when I felt the pain from my shoulder shoot across my whole body. I couldn't move. All I could do was watch as the woman jumped the man and they fought, rolling out of the meadow and out of my sight. The fire in my shoulder caused me to do nothing but scream in pain.

Then, I the whole world went blank.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**What'd you think so far? I gotta know! Review please! You know you want to press the pretty button and type things!! **

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	5. Without Him

**Thanks you guys for all of your reviews and support! Sorry for this slow update but I've been pretty busy for the past few days.**

**So last chapter we left Edward in the meadow and Bella al worried. Let's pick it up for where Bella is. This chapter will be all in Bella's POV, but don't worry. Edward's POV will be in the next chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

I woke up in Edward's room the next morning to the sound of Beethoven still playing in my ears. Memories of last night flashed through my mind and made tears start to pool in my eyes. I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up to see Esme's face, red and puffy.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella. He'll come back. Don't worry," she said and started stoking my hair.

"How do you know he ran away?" I asked her

"There's just some things a mom knows." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Now, get in the shower and start getting ready for school so you won't be late. I'll start making breakfast," she said. Esme sniffed and headed towards the door.

"Okay," I said and started making the bed. "Oh, and Esme?"

She turned around, "Yes, Bella?"

I bit my lip before answering, "Thanks so much for all you've done for me. You've been like a second mom to me all my life. I want you to know that I'll do whatever it takes to find Edward and bring him back to you."

There was a little silence before she could respond. "Oh, Bella. You don't need to promise anything to me. I know he'll come back and everything will be back to normal soon enough." With that, she went downstairs.

The warm water soothed my muscles in the shower as I thought about what Esme told me. _Normal. How could anything be normal after this? After I tell him I love him, I know things will change. That is, if I ever get the chance to tell him._

After breakfast, Alice and I drove to school in her yellow Porsche Edward gave her for her birthday. It was a pretty quiet drive, considering I was riding with Alice.

As soon as she pulled up, I broke the silence, "Today is going to be different."

"Yeah. Are you gonna be okay? I mean, it's the first time you guys since third grade when he had the chicken pox."

"I remember," smiling at the memory, "He told me to stay away from him so I wouldn't catch it."

She chuckled, "But you got it anyway, and kept me away from you guys that time."

"Yeah. A lot is going to be different today," I said, rubbing the necklace Edward got me back in freshman year.

"We'll get through it together, and we'll find him together. I promise you Bella."

"Don't promise me that Alice. I'll be fine. Let's get to class."

The day went by as a blur. Thankfully, most of my teachers let us have the class to study and organize our material. I spent most of it with my headphones in my ear listening to songs, hoping it would keep me calm for the day.

When I got to lunch, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett attacked me with hugs. Confusion went through my mind as to what was going on. No one at the table ever really noticed Edward and I sit down until a good five minutes passed on a regular day. But then again, today was not very regular.

"Alice told us everything that happened yesterday. How are you?" said Jasper. Okay, now I knew today was not regular. Jasper hardly ever talked.

"I'm okay I guess. Don't worry about me guys," I answered with a slight bit of irritation in my voice. I guess I was getting kind of annoyed with all the people asking if I was okay. Through my headphones I could've sworn I heard people asking the same thing. _How did everyone know about it? It hadn't even been a day and it was all around school that he was missing. Small world._

"Okay, but remember that we're always here for you." Rosalie smiled and went back to feeding Emmett. Everything finally went back to the usual awkward silence I longed for.

When the bell rang, I was thankful I only had a few periods left in the day so I could just go home and relax. Unfortunately, those few periods were worse than before. People all around me were asking if I was okay, even the teachers. I was trying so hard not to break down into a cry of agony in the middle of class, but everywhere I heard people talking about him and making up rumors about what happened.

Last period was the worst of all. In the middle of my studying and listening to Paramore, Mike came up to me.

"Hey Bells, heard what happened. Bummer_," _he said, sitting down in Edward's seat next to me. _Great. Here we go again_

"Thanks Mike," I replied and nodded, hoping that would make him go away.

"Yeah. So, you wanna come over today. I need someone to have a little fun with today. Since your overprotective bro isn't here, why don't you be the girl of the day?" he whispered in my ear, breath smelling like onion. I almost gagged. Thankfully the bell rang so I could get out of that prison joint.

"No thanks, I'll pass. Later Mike." I got all my stuff and went to the parking lot. Mike grabbed my arm and turn me toward him, bringing our faces close together.

"Listen Bella. You got to open up. Don't stay in that cage Cullen put you in. He never wants you to have any fun. Come with me and you can be free."

"Get away from me Newton. Edward or no Edward," _Did I just say no Edward!? _"I will never want you! Now get away from me stalker!"

"No one says that to Mike Newton! Now come with me," he said, trying to stuff me in his car. I quickly broke away and ran to Alice's Porsche, hoping she was in the car and ready to leave.

I hopped in and once Alice took a look at Mike, she sped off down the road.

"Bella, what did Mike do this time?" she fumed.

"He tried taking me back to his place again, but since Edward isn't here he tried a different approach," I told her, showing her the marks on my arm from where Mike gripped me too tight.

"Well I ran into Jessica and Angela after school."

"What did they say?"

"Talking crap that you drove him to run away from home. Where do they get that they can say such shit? They think they rule the school. I hate them!"

"Maybe because I did drive him away," I looked out the window to see it start raining.

"Bella, don't say that. You know he would never try to hurt you."

"Hey Alice, can you just drop me off at my place please? I kind of want to be alone right now." She opened her mouth to speak, but then just pulled up in front of my house.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ali." I hugged her and went inside. Thankfully Charlie wasn't home so I grabbed a snack and went upstairs to do some homework.

My load was light because I did it all during class, so all I had to do was read the first chapter of Wuthering Heights and I could go to sleep. I had already read the book about a hundred times, but I just loved that book so much I read it again.

After I was done reading the book, I thought about what everyone said today. _Were Angela and Jessica right about Edward? Did I really drive him to run away? Did Mike mean it that I was in Edward's cage? Ugh, I think way too much. _I felt a tear run down my cheek. Eventually, I dozed off, leaving tears on my cheek and the thoughts of Edward in my head.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Will Bella ever find Edward and tell him how she feels? And where is that guy anyway? Now press the button and review! Reviews make me write more!!  
**

**xoxo, **

**Mocha**


	6. Meadow

**Thanks for reading all of you guys and I really appreciate all of your reviewing.**

**So I've had a couple major brainstorming hours when I was in Starbucks the other day, so I'm hoping you will like what I've come up with for this chapter.**

**I promised you that I would bring Edward's POV into this chapter and you guys are dying to know what is going on with him, so let's get on with it.**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I could hardly blink without having the pain shoot through my body like a bolt of lightning. Every time I woke up, I wanted to go back to sleep to make the fiery pain go away.

It has been two nights already on my count. Nothing as stirred in the meadow or the forests since the woman came and saved me from being killed.

A few hours later, I woke up and actually managed to say the words, "Bella, help me," very softly. _Uh oh. Bella. I wonder what she and my family think has happened to me. _Before I could think of anything else, I dozed off again.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in the middle of the night to an icy blast of wind coming from my window. _Weird_, _I didn't open it before I fell asleep. _Charlie must've opened it for me when he got home, because he knows I always leave it open. Edward likes to -or _liked _to- come over in the middle of the night to hang out and listen to a new CD he bought or something. A single tear trickled down my cheek, but I caught it and wiped it away.

As another cold blast of wind came in, I laid my head down on my pillow and closed my eyes, trying not to think of Edward.

**OOOOOOOOO**

My day at school was such a blur. I hardly talked to anyone, fearing that the conversation would somehow lead to talking about Edward. All day, it was as if my mind was blocked from everything except for what the teachers were saying. It was awkward, because it was usually the other way around. I hardly even talked to Alice or anybody in the group. I felt like I was in a trance.

At the end of the day, I was thankful to finally get home and just relax. I watched a couple hours of television and went upstairs to do my homework.

Once I was done, I turned on my stereo and let the sounds of the CD inside fill my ears. I gasped when I recognized what CD was playing. It was the one Edward had mixed for me last week. He said it was to take any troubles I had away. For a few moments I just lay there, letting myself melt into the music like it was a part of me.

My cellphone must've rang sometime in the middle of that period I was laying there because I had a text from Alice when I checked it.

_bella. u seemed so out of it today. i didnt say anything becuhs i didnt want to say sumthin stupid in front of everyone. but can u tell me now, u sure ur ok? im always here to talk._

I shut my phone instantly after I read it. The only person I wanted to talk to right now was Edward. I don't know what's even happening to me. I'm getting mad and I don't even know why. I guess I was always like that, but somehow Edward always seemed to know how to make me balance my emotions out. Now I have to face it, I'm a wreck without him. My knees came to my chest and I curled myself into a ball on my bed.

After a few moments I was fast asleep, crying tears and emotions flying everywhere in my whole body.

**OOOOOOOOO**

_There were miles of forest around me as I ran. I don't know where, but I was running faster than I ever had before. This place was so familiar to me, yet so strange. I just kept running and running, but then I found a light and ran towards it. _

_My breath caught in my throat as I found myself in a beautiful meadow. The sun rising in the sky reflected off of the dew among the tons of flowers and grass. I had never seen anything like it. _

_As I was gawking at the view, I heard something stir amid the tall grass. I walked cautiously to it, and gasped at the sight. Edward, my Edward, was sprawled on the floor. Unconscious. I immediately got on my knees, looking over him. I put my index and middle finger under his jawbone in hopes of finding his pulse, but no luck. The tears pooled in my eyes as I looked over my best friend. _

_A minute later, I saw his eyes slowly open. He didn't look at me, didn't even seem to notice I was there. I was about to say something, but then he parted his lips and said, "Bella, help me." His voice was still as smooth as velvet, but it was bruised. _

_"Edward, what do I do?" I asked him, but instead he closed his eyes and fell back asleep. "No, Edward! Come back! Wake up! No! No, no, no!" I shouted. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go.  
_

_The ground started to shake and I got off of Edward. Then, the world was spinning violently around. I looked at Edward again and he was still out. There was a loud buzzing in my ear as the world was everything was spinning. I shut my eyes and covered my ears , but it wouldn't stop. _

The next thing I knew, I sat up in my bed with the alarm clock going off. It was 7:30 AM. _Shit, I'm so going to be late._

**Short chapter and Edward didn't have a lot of part in this one. Sorry! **

**Read and review if you want to find Edward...**

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	7. Change

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see the night sky above me. As if by a miracle, all the pain had disappeared from my entire body. I just lay there, feeling so different.

It took me a few moments until I actually got up and looked around me. Everything around me felt different, like it all changed somehow, or I changed. The forest and the meadow were so still, yet I could hear so many sounds. My body wasn't even breathing, yet I didn't feel any need to.

I started getting scared. _What happened to me? How long was I asleep? Is Bella okay? Bella! I have to get back to her!_ My feet darted into the forest, running as fast as I could. Everything around me felt like it was flashing by. The wind pounded against me like waves on the ocean, until I heard movement in the trees.

Quietly I stopped there, still as a rock, letting my eyes wander among the trees to detect anything lurking around. A small deer was drinking from a stream not five yards away from me. Next thing I know, I pounced on it and bit into it. I took all the blood from its veins. It felt reviving somehow, and I hungered for more.

Another deer was walking in the forest and I quickly drained it. There was a rustle in the trees, and my head immediately shot up to see if it was another animal, but it was far from it. I was face to face with one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. _Almost as beautiful as Bella, _I thought, shutting my mouth which was strangely hanging wide open. The woman cautiously made her way to me, stopping a good two feet before me.

The silence in the darkness was broken by her words, "Hello. You must be Edward Cullen. My name is Diana Dawson." She held out her hand and smiled warmly.

I stood frozen in the spot for a few seconds before I took her hand with a quizzical face. "How do you know my name?" I asked her quietly.

"Um...I think we'll need to discuss this somewhere else. Please follow me." I obeyed as she started walking through the trees.

After a few seconds, she sprinted, going as fast as I had been going not a few minutes before. I could still follow her every moment with my eyes as I ran after her. We reached the front door of a large house next to the forest, and stopped as fast as we were going. Diana opened the door and led me inside, sitting me on a couch and pacing around for a few moments. She kept grimacing with every tick of the grandfather clock we could hear.

The silence was killing me as I just sat there, waiting for what she was going to say. I was about to break from the silence when she said, "Edward, I am a vampire, and so are you." Diana was still pacing when I heard her say that, but she looked up at me suddenly.

She opened her mouth to say something before I cut her off, "I'm a what?!" The beautiful woman looked at me as if I had just accused her of a crime, but her face relaxed as I saw she was in deep thought.

"Edward, you are a vampire. I didn't say that though, because you read my mind. You have received that special power during your transformation," she said everything slowly, but it seemed to be coming at me as fast as I could run.

"I know this is all pretty scary. You must think I'm nuts, but if you think about it, about how fast you ran out there and the new abilities you discovered when you were out there, you would believe me."

I thought about everything she was saying, and it did make sense. _I was just feeding off the blood of innocent animals out there. What kind of monster am I? What would Bella think of me? _"Bella," I said quietly, but I'm sure Diana heard, because she was just telling me about our impeccable abilities.

"You're girlfriend? Oh, she must be worried, but you can't go now, it isn't safe," she said as I headed toward the door, then stopped when I saw a man coming down the stairs.

"Dee's right. You should stay here. At least for a couple of more days," he said. I instantly recognized him as he came into the living room. It was Dr. Dawson. He takes care of Bella every time she's in the hospital after one of her accidents. She was always a trouble magnet. I chuckled quietly and I felt eyes on me.

"Bella isn't my girlfriend. How is it not safe? I'll be fine. The sun doesn't come out for another few hours I suppose," I remembered all of the stories I've heard about vampires, no sun, no garlic, no reflection.

"We're not talking about your safety, we're talking about Bella's. You're a newborn vampire, you don't know how strong you or your instincts are, Edward. They can take over you and make you do something you will regret. It's not safe for you to be around any humans right now," Diana explained as another woman came inside.

"Oh, hello. I'm Lynn. You must be Edward. Would you like a drink?" she asked, smiling sweetly. _Damn, are all vampires this beautiful? These people look like gods, I wonder how I look next to them._

"Well, why don't you look for yourself? Heard there was a newborn," another voice said in the distance. A burly boy about Diana's age came running down from the stairs and was sitting next to me in a flash, shoving a mirror in front of me. I looked at my reflection and saw someone who was completely transformed. My skin was flawless and pale, with a light glow to it. I also noticed that I had become more muscular and my skin was as hard as marble.

"Who am I?" I asked them, and my reflection, which I was surprised to see.

_Wow what a smart one we caught this time, _I heard the man think.

"That supposed to be sarcasm?" I asked him. He looked a bit shocked, but then looked at Diana and figured it out.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean it that way. I kind of forgot what it was like to be a newborn, to have to deal with all the change. Sorry, man. I'm Brian by the way," he held out a fist and we touched knuckles.

"It's okay. So, do most vampires have mind reading as their special power?" I looked around and asked them.

"No. You and Brian here are the only mind readers we know actually, and not all vampires have special powers, like Alex and Lynn. My special power is to see who people really are," Diana said. I was a little confused and asked for an explanation.

"Well, when I saw you in the forest for example, I knew your name was Edward Cullen. I also know things like your likes and dislikes, and what you feel for certain people inside," _especially how you feel for this Bella girl, _she thought to me. Brian smirked next to me and I knew he read Diana's mind and caught that too.

Dr. Dawson must have noticed our little mind conversations and broke the silence, "Well, Edward. I guess right now what will be best is for you to hunt. I think we all need it. Just so you won't be hungry around humans, and you can get back to Bella soon. This would also be a good opportunity to tell you a little more about your transformation and your limits for the next few months." Diana jumped up at the thought of hunting and Brian got up and quickly slid his arm around her waist as we went out the door.

We ran through the forest and toward the mountains where my new family told me the best places to hunt. I quickly became fond of the mountain lions and the black bears. Diana and Brian explained to me that they were all 'vegetarians' and that they only drank blood from animals. They also told me how my instincts would be tough to control during the next couple of months or so.

By the time we were finished, it was breaking dawn**(A/N: Couldn't help it! I can't wait for the midnight release party! Anyone else excited?)**. As soon as I thought the sun was going to burn our skin or something, Diana, Brian, Dr. Dawson, and Lynn all started glowing. I looked at my own skin and it was glowing too, like the sparking of the dew on the grass. A huge smile emerged on my lips as I heard Brian roaring in laughter. _Thought we would burst into flames? _I nodded at his thought, still smiling.

**OOOOOOOOO**

We went back to their large house and Diana showed me where I would be living for the next few months until it was safe for me to live with my parents again. Even though Dr. Dawson, I mean Alex, told me vampires didn't sleep and all the tales I've heard about them weren't true, it looked like a normal person's room. It had bed and a computer and stereo and everything. I mean, I don't mind it, but I kind of expected something different.

I settled in and hooked my ipod into the stereo, letting Debussy fill my ears. The day passed by and I was still listening to my stereo, laying in my bed. I was also thinking. _What will happen now? What if I go mad not seeing her? _ _Bella must think I'm dead or something by now. I can't just go to her house, I might attack her, but I can't let her think I'm gone forever. _

Quietly as I could, I opened my window and slipped out , hoping that even inhumane ears wouldn't be able to hear me. As soon as I hit the ground I ran for my life.

It was about midnight so no one was awake in the Swan house, though Bella's window was open as usual, so i crawled in through it.

She was sleeping in her room, moving around a lot as usual. When I stepped it looked like she was having a nightmare. There was an urge in me to jump her right then and there, but I fought it as hard as I could. I stepped closer and reached out to stroke her cheek. As soon as I did she calmed down.

I went to my house right before and I grabbed my favorite CD. I wrote a note to Bella and slipped in in the case, leaving it on her bedside table. I pressed my lips against her forehead, and hesitated a little before kissing her lightly on the lips. "I love you forever, Bella," I told her, and jumped out the window.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Ooo! He told her! too bad she wasn't awake to hear it! Or was she? REVIEW to make me write more!**

**Anyone else going to the midnight release party of Breaking Dawn tomorrow? Hahah I can't wait to read the final book of Twilight! But I don't want the series to end!**

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	8. Alice!

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

There was a CD I found on my bedside table after I got out of the shower. I reached and got, but my clock blinked 7:45 and I stuffed it in my backpack so I could go downstairs.

Alice was waiting outside for me in her yellow Porsche. I could barely remember that I had a dream last night, let alone what happened in it. The only thing I remember is waking up a little in the middle of the dream to somebody's voice saying, _"I love you forever, Bella." _It sounded so much like Edward's, but something in this voice was different, like he was someone else. Plus, even if it was his voice, it was probably my head messing with me. _Edward would never love me the way I love him, or would he?_

My face must've been showing some of the frustration in me, because Alice noticed. "You okay, Bella? You look like you're thinking too hard again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just trying to remember something. I have a test today," I lied. I was getting better at it, surprisingly. Usually anybody could see right through me, but ever since Edward, umm, disappeared, I've been lying practically every minute to people.

"Oh, okay. Just as long as you're okay. You want to go to Port Angeles with me after school today? I need a new swimsuit and some new outfits. You're still going to my party tomorrow, right?" I nodded. _Oh, that's right. The party she was telling me and Edward about on the first day. _She continued with her usual babbling, "There's also going to be a huge beach bash in La Push in a few weeks, you should get a new bikini for that, too."

"A bikini? Why? Alice-" I hated when Alice tried to get me to wear a bikini. She always said I had low self-esteem issues, but I knew I didn't. I never thought my body was meant for bikinis and things like that.

"Don't _Alice_ me! Your bod was meant for a bikini! You will wear one to that party, got it?" I nodded, scared of what she will make me try on tonight as she drove us to the parking lot of school.

**OOOOOOOOO  
**

School was the usual blur it had been for the past few days, so I didn't really mind it anymore. Every time Edward was mentioned in the classroom, I just got out my ipod and turned it to Edward's playlist.

All day, I was trying to remember my dream from the night before. The forest I was running to came back to my mind, but I couldn't get how it was so familiar to me. My head started hurting and I stopped my ipod when the bell rang. That meant Port Angeles with Alice.

Rose was at Alice's Porsche as well when I walked to the parking lot. Guess she wanted to get some new outfits too.

As I headed to the car, Jacob crossed my path and seized my arm. He gave me an up down and smiled, "Hey Bells. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm just going to Port Angeles with Ali and Rose. You?" I said.

"Oh. Well nothing is going on with me, but something could. You wanna go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he said, hopeful.

"I-uhh- I'm kind of busy tomorrow. Sorry," I lied. His smile faded a bit and then brightened back up.

"Well, that's okay. I'll see you at the party then tomorrow?"

"Oh, yea. See you then." I walked off to the yellow Porsche and saw that Alice and Rose were staring at me. Alice exploded when I sat down next to her.

"Jacob asked you out! I knew it! I knew he would do that because Edward isn't here!" she squealed. I was a bit confused to talk, so Rosalie continued.

"Oh, come on Bella, tell me that since Edward is gone you didn't know that he would ask you out again!" she said.

I was still confused about what they were trying to say, but then I figured it out. _So that's why he's always been acting weird lately. I was always with Edward whenever we talked. He thought of us as more than brother and sister...What if.._ "How many people think that way?" I knew they would know what I meant by that, so I said nothing more.

"Just about everyone that has ever met you guys! Even random people who just take one look at you think you guys are together! How could you be so blind Bella?!"

"I don't know okay? But we're just BROTHER AND SISTER! Okay? HE doesn't like ME like that AT ALL!" I shouted, surprised that I just shouted at people who were like my sisters. Shouting was never my thing, and the only time I did shout was when I had a bad temper back in junior high when Edward and I ran around in _the forest...That must be why I recognized it so much in my dream! It was the woods Edward and I would always go to when we just wanted to talk to each other and get lost. That must be where he is! I have to go there and look for him. But what if I'm wrong? I should go alone, keep Rose and Alice out of it so I won't get their hopes up too._

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Alice's POV**

"Bella? Bella! We're sorry, okay? We just wanted you to know the truth, because you are like family to us," I said. I had never heard Bella scream like that before. She must be really frustrated. Anymore stress and she might start to break out. _I wonder if I can get my hands on some of that European skin cream anytime soon..._

"It's okay," she said. _Now there's the Bella I know. Gentle and calm. Oh, and clumsy of course. Heh. _I looked back at Rosalie and she smiled apologetically at Bella. "Wait a second. Alice! You told Rose didn't you? Why?" I turned to see a red face next to me, and not the good kind.

"Well, she had to know! You know me! The blabbermouth! Be happy that I got proof from you that you love Edward _before_ I told her!" I get Bella the best puppy dog out I could manage. She was such a softie. Her face relaxed and calmed down.

"Okay, okay. Let it go, it doesn't matter anyway, he'll never love me back. It's impossible." I had to swallow down my breath enough not to shout at her. _Why oh why could two people who love each other be so blind!? I've known since forever that they're meant to be together, but I've kept my mouth shut. How was I ever able to do that? I can't do this anymore!_

"Bella, you-" I began, but she shut me up with her hand. _Ugh, I'm glad she did that though, so she could find out everything for herself._

"Let's go to Port Angeles now and forget this conversation. Deal?" Bella suggested.

"Let's go!" Rose said and turned on the radio to Kiis FM before buckling her seatbelt. I turned on my Porsche and we were on our way to a girl's night out.

**Short chapter, sorry! I've been spending a lot of time with my family lately, so I haven't had the time I need to write. But I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon! But only if you review more!!**

**Everybody out there love Breaking Dawn as much as I did?? The midnight release party was pretty fun too! I didn't sleep at all that night because I was reading it. Those of you who haven't read it yet, get your but to the bookstore and get it!**

**xoxo, **

**Mocha**


	9. Practice

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

Diana lunged at me before I could grab the hikers in the woods. I broke free from her grasp and tried another leap toward the humans. Thankfully, Brian grabbed me by the legs and dragged me deeper into the woods so the humans were out of our enhanced vision.

It was about 7 or 8 in the evening and Brian and Diana were trying to help me learn to be around humans so I could be around Bella as soon as possible. I had a strange feeling that this was also to see how many people I would kill in my first few weeks of being a vampire.

I shook him off and sat on a rock. "This is hopeless," I told them as Diana brushed the grass off of my hair.

"No it's not. You're the first ever vampire newborn to have a hands on lesson about being around humans. You also haven't killed anyone yet, so you should be proud of yourself. Keep going!" Diana urged. She was beginning to remind me of Alice more and more. I'm starting to miss her too, surprisingly. She can actually go to sleep and stop annoying me for a few hours.

"Yea, but just being proud of myself won't let me get the chance to see Bella without having the urge to rip her arm off."

"Well, you should at least be happy that you're one step closer to getting to see her. I can't imagine what it must be like to be apart from the person you love more than anything," Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Diana and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa wait a second. Who said I was in love with Bella more than anything?" I asked them. Then I remembered something and raised a finger, motioning them not to answer the question.

"The point is, if we keep doing this on a regular basis, and hunt more than usual, you can maybe get a chance to see Bella. Isn't that what you want?" I nodded my head, looking at the ground. _Yea, like practice ever works wiht this kind of stuff._

"Then let's head to the mountains. I think there should be something you can grub on up there." Brian dashed off, with me and Diana not far behind.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

The engine of my truck roared off in front of the trail. The familiar smell of the forest filled my nose as I turned on my flashlight. My feet made noises with every step I made as I walked into the forest, up and down familiar bends.

The hooting of owls and the sounds of the grasshoppers were all around me. I walked around for a few minutes before I decided that I was lost. Edward and I had never ventured out this far when we were young, and I started to get a little scared. I didn't know where I was going, so I tried to retrace my steps back to my truck. Unfortunately, I couldn't find the path that I came from.

There must've been miles of trees all over, so I climbed up one to look for the nearest path to the parking lot, or more hopefully, to the meadow I saw Edward laying in. _Please don't fall. Please Bella, don't fall, _I thought. The view from the top of the tree was immaculate, but I didn't get to see it long. My foot slipped on a branch and I fell to the ground, landing with a snap. My body was too scared to move in fear of hurting something that was broken.

The lids of my eyes opened halfway and was grateful to see no bleeding. In the distance, I saw a light coming from an opening in between the trees. I got up and ran toward it, a little sore from the fall.

My mouth hung open at the view I was experiencing. It was the exact meadow from my dream. There were fireflies everywhere, illuminating the darkness. I could see the tall grass and flowers that lay on the ground and the circle of trees around the large meadow.

An indent was in the place of where I saw Edward in my dream. I cautiously walked toward it, hoping to find Edward. No such luck. There was, however, Edward's jacket there. I picked it up and pressed it to my face, taking in the smell. The aroma was faint, but either way I could tell it was his. It was the sweetest smell you could ever imagine. A tear trickled down my cheek as I looked around.

_What if he's still around here? _I thought. The meadow around me was getting darker by the second, so I decided to try and find my way back to the truck.

There was a narrow path that led straight to my truck that I found through some of the large trees. I drove home in silence, wearing Edward's jacket on my back.

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching the game when I walked in, leaving all my shopping bags in the truck and just taking Edward's jacket with me inside. He turned to look at me and was confused.

"So was Alice feeling out of it or something at Port Angeles today? I usually have to walk around the mound of bags your holding to see you after you go shopping with her," he joked. I just smiled for a second to look at him in his police uniform.

"They're all out in the car. I'm just too tired to get them out. I think I'll go to bed early today. Do you mind making your own dinner tonight?" I asked him, my fake yawning turning into a real one. I was actually tired from Port Angeles today. It was fun, surprisingly. Alice and Rosalie picked out some great stuff for all of us. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward though, of course. I could never imagine how they can be so happy and know that he's somewhere they don't know.

My bed felt so cozy when I lay down that I _almost _fell asleep right away after I cleaned up and got changed. I quickly opened my window to let all the cold air inside of my toasty room. The stars outside jeweled the sky as I felt the breeze caress my cheeks.

Charlie walked in and brought all my bags to my room and started panting after he dropped them. "Now _that_ is the Alice I know. How do you girls walk around with these?" he said as he walked back downstairs to watch the rest of the game. I giggled and jumped back on my bed, immediately falling asleep when I hit the pillow with my head.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

Alex called for Brian, Lynn, and Diana at the hospital this evening for an emergency patient. It turns out that Brian and Diana studied at medical school a couple of years after their transformation, and Lynn decided to take it a few years ago. I was at the house by myself, forbidden to go outside the large property.

I kept myself busy with some music. All the while I was thinking about the same thing, or person. Bella, of course. The CD collection Brian and Diana had picked out for me wasn't very helpful either, considering they all had to do with love, and it all made my mind go back to Bella one way or another.

It was around 2 or 3 AM when I turned off the stereo and went outside. My Volvo started with a purr and I sped off to Bella's house. This was the third or fourth time I snuck out of the property, and I was actually proud of myself for it. I hadn't killed anyone yet, so I thought by now it would be safe enough to wake Bella up soon, so I could see her beautiful eyes again.

The window of her room was wide open tonight when I climbed up the tree and leapt into the room with a quiet thud. By this time Charlie was probably fast asleep, so I didn't worry about him.

Bella's heartbeat got louder and louder with every step I made closer to her. I lowered myself to the small couch near the Bella's bed. She turned and shifted around the bed a lot. Now and then she would sleep-talk some random things about her day Turns out Alice is having a party tomorrow, and Jacob Black asked her out today. I scowled when she said that, almost waking her up. Her voice was so beautiful, I never wanted her to stop.

My eyes caught Bella moving around too much, so I quickly went to her side to rub the small of her back. A soft moan escaped her lips when she tossed around her bed. The digital clock next to her blinked 5 AM. _Where had the time gone? I better get back to the house now. _I kissed Bella goodnight and turned to the window.

The impeccable vision in my eyes tried to detect a perfect leap that would take me to my car. Might as well practice these abilities if I'm going to have them. I lowered myself into a crouch and prepared to leap out the window.

"Edward?"

**Hope you liked it! Read and REVIEW! Reviews make me smile(:**

**There's a lot more I have in mind so don't worry. The next chapter will be up hopefully soon.**

**xoxo, **

**Mocha**


	10. Like Forever

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Edward's POV**

_The impeccable vision in my eyes tried to detect a perfect leap that would take me to my car. Might as well practice these abilities if I'm going to have them. I lowered myself into a crouch and prepared to leap out the window._

_"Edward?"_

I was frozen in place. _Was she awake? Was I caught?_ My body couldn't move, so I turned on the heels of my foot and looked at a sleeping, unconscious Bella. I sighed loudly in relief. _Typical Bella, _I thought as i turned back toward the window. The wind was warm across my icy skin as I took the leap from Bella's room to my car.

Midair, someone caught my foot and yanked me to the ground. It was Lynn. She had a look on her face that made her appear lethal. She opened her mouth to speak, "Edward Cullen, what are you doing here?! You are putting yourself and Bella in danger, you know!" Her words pierced the air, though the volume was low enough so that human ears couldn't hear. I sat up in the middle of the street and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I had to see her. I'm sorry. I couldn't stay away. Plus, I didn't even hurt her. I wouldn't be able to anyway," I defended myself. Lynn did nothing but get into my Volvo, waiting for me to get in. I got off the street and slammed the door behind me when I got into the driver's seat of the car.

Lynn spoke up before I could turn the key in the ignition, "Edward, I know you would never be able to live with yourself if you hurt Bella. I've never seen a love as strong as yours for her ever since Carlisle and I got together. That's why I can't risk you going off like this. You have to understand Edward that you are a newborn, and with one raw switch of your finger, you could very well be the end of her. Please, don't take that risk again, because if you do hurt her, we might not be able to save her."

I sat there for a moment, hand still on the key in the ignition, thinking, _How could I risk it? Lynn is right, what if I do make a false move, and end up killing her? I can't do that, I have to stay away from her._

Lynn cleared her throat, signaling me to answer her. "Okay, you're right. I can't risk it. I'll stay away from Bella until Brian and Diana are done training me." I my face dropped to the floor as I said this. Next to me, Lynn reached over and started the engine.

No one said a word on the ride home. It was so quiet I could hear every noise outside of the car. I thought Lynn opening her mouth to speak now and then, but shutting herself up. Even her mind was filled with irrelevant thoughts, until we got to the house.

_Edward. No one else knows about this, and no one will. Just keep away from Bella and no one will get in trouble. Shield your thoughts from Brian tonight and just go straight upstairs. Stay there until tomorrow. We'll talk more then, _she thought and left the car.

I went around to park the car in the garage and ran straight upstairs as Lynn told me. _These next few months will seem like forever,_ I thought.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

Alice was banging on my door when I woke up in the morning shouting, "Bella! Bella!! Get your butt out of bed and let me in!"

I groaned, "Alice the door is open. Just come in!" The red digits of my clock flashed 7 AM. _Ugh, why me??_

"I'm at the balcony door Bella! Your front door wasn't open! Let me in! We have a lot of work to do before the party tonight!"

"Why don't you go bother Rosalie first?"

"She is parking the car! Now open this door before I break it!" For a tiny pixie, you'd be surprised how strong this girl is. I ran to the glass door that led to my balcony and opened for her. She pushed me straight into my bathroom when she got in.

"Take a shower Bella! After that, change into the clothes I will lay out for you on your bed, and meet me and Rose downstairs in your living room! Pronto!" Alice's footsteps were going around my room as I took my shower, and then went down the stairs.

When I got out, I saw the outfit Alice laid out for me to wear today. It was one of the casual combinations we got at Port Angeles. A navy blue laced camisole with black straight-leg jeans, big sunglasses, and strappy sandals. Before I went downstairs, I got Edward's jacket from my bed and carefully hung it in my closet, taking in the sweet smell once again. I went downstairs to see Alice and Rose in my living room with stacks of papers spread on the floor.

"Bella! Come over here and look at our game plan for today!" Rose said, pulling me down to the floor so I could see everything. There were lists for all sorts of things: CDs, food, decorations, lights, outfits, and more. In the middle of the floor was a long paper with our schedule for the whole day.

Alice recited the schedule for me and Rose to hear and memorize, "Okay, from now to 8 is organizing what we're going to be doing today while eating breakfast, because we're not going to have time later. 8 to 9:30 is food shopping which we will bring back to the house for Lynn and the chefs we've hired to prepare for today. 9:30 to 12 is decoration shopping, then about an hour for lunch at Buca de Beppo. 1 to 2 is lights and DJ rental, 2 to 4 is outfit and makeup shopping for tonight, and the rest of the time we will use to get the house and ourselves ready. The party will start at 7:30, so we'll make our grand entrance from the stairs at 8. Okay, so let's eat and organize the lists!" Rose and I had our mouths hanging wide open when Alice finished. _How the freak are we supposed to do all of that in one day, let alone memorize it? _

When Rose and I came back to Earth, I got up and got Special K cereal for us to eat as we sorted out the lists. I wish I had gotten more sleep last night. I kept thinking there was someone in the room while I was asleep, because when I woke up some of my stuff was moved around. I shook it off and went back to looking at my list for today. _This day is going to seem like forever, _I thought.

**Sort one, I know, but I just wanted to let you guys know what happened where I left off with the last chapter.**

**Next one will probably be about what happens at the party. If you have any little things you want to see at the party, like party crashers or what not, PM me with your have ideas!**

**xoxo, **

**Mocha**


	11. Party Night

**Soo sorry I haven't updated for a few months! My stupid honors projects are keeping me from writing and it's driving me crazy! **

**I'm so tired right after watching the Twilight movie again with my friends(: How many of you guys liked it?**

**I just edited this chapter because I felt like warming up. I'll get the next chapter in either tomorrow or Friday. I finally have my own time. Yay!**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

The technicolored lights flashed throughout the Cullen house as Alice, Rose and I entered the party. Everyone was dancing to the hypnotic music. Everyone stopped when they saw us. Guys wolf-whistled and people cheered as we descended from the stairs.

Mike walked over to us with a disoriented girl clinging to him. "Hey Bella. Great party isn't it? Still lookin' fine I see! My offer still stands from earlier!" I rolled my eyes at him and walked into the crowd where everyone was giving me smiles and compliments.

A few guys bent down and picked me up off the floor, hauling me onto their shoulders. "Wooooohooo Bellaaaaaaaaa! Party party!!" I heard Alice scream from afar. I tried to get down from Tyler and Eric's shoulders, but they held me tight. I couldn't help but move to the music as the people around me rooted and yelled.

Tyler and Eric put me down when they started to get hot and went to get a drink. Jacob came up to me with an inviting hand, "Hey, lookin' good Bells. Wanna dance?" I hesitated, but forgot about it as he pulled me onto the dance floor. The lights flashed everywhere as we started dancing. It was a bit awkward at first, him not knowing where to put his hands.

Once Jacob started enjoying himself, he pulled me closer. The body heat was radiating in the air as Jacob and I moved our bodies in sync.

The song ended and Jacob left me on the dance floor to go get punch. Alice and Rose saw me and slithered through the crowd to get to me. Wrapped around them were Jasper and Emmett, panting as they tried to keep up with their girlfriends.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett boomed, "How are you liking the party?"

"It's awesome!" I yelled back over the music.

Alice leaned into my ear and whispered, "So I see that your really getting close to Jacob."

"Please don't-" I started.

"Do you like him, Bella?" there was worry in her voice when she said this. I knew she was thinking about Edward.

"Alice, I-" Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were all looking at random directions, pretending that they weren't listening. I pulled Alice away into the kitchen where it was quieter.

"Well? Do you? What about Edward?"

"I don't like Jacob like that. I've just been doing a lot of thinking. What if Edward doesn't come back, and I'm left waiting here for him? I'll have to start moving on sometime, but I still will always love him, no matter what happens." Alice's expression seemed to soften a little after I said this, so I went on, "Edward will still always mean the world to me, even if he doesn't decide to come back."

"Oh okay. I just thought that with the way you were dancing with him, and the way you've been acting, you might start liking Jacob and have forgotten about Edward."

"Jacob? Are you okay Alice?" I jokingly felt her forehead with the back of my hand. She giggled and went back to find our group.

Jasper pulled her by the waist to him. He kissed her passionately as a wave of nostalgia washed over me. I missed the warmth of being in Edward's arms everyday as we drove to school and hang out. _Everything was going so well, why did it have to take a turn for the worse?_ The thought escaped my mind when I saw Jacob coming, eyeing me with warmth.

He came over and handed me a cup of punch. "This party is pretty big. Sorry it took me so long," he said.

"It's okay. I was just talking to Alice about-" Jacob cut me off with his lips. He pressed them against mine hard and I pushed him away, causing him to spill his punch on his shirt. "What was that?" I asked him angrily.

"I still really like you Bella. I just wanted you to know that since Edward isn't-" he tried to explain, but I held up a hand, motioning him to save it.

"I'm sorry Jacob if you got the impression that I liked you. I just- I- have to go." So i did. I ran out the door and got in my car.

There was no place I could think of going at the time, since all of my friends were at that party, and I really didn't want to go back and face Jacob. I discovered that I was headed in the direction of the woods, so I made a quick turn at the parking lot of the path and got out of my truck. The place was clouded with shadows and darkness as I walked toward the trees.

Wind blew among the meadow and lay in the spot that I found Edward's jacket in. Ten hours could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed; I was drowned in my own mind._ Maybe I'm not meant to move on from Edward. He has to come back. I know he will._

_There was a loud thud in the distance which made me burst open my eyes. I sat upright, scanning my surroundings. The meadow was still and quiet as ever, but I felt a presence near me. My head told my body to move, but my legs wouldn't budge._

Movement came from a spot in the treest. Twigs scraped my arms as they dragged me away from the figure emerging from the shadows. It was a man. He came gradually out of the shadows with swift footsteps.

"Oh my, did I frighten you? I am so sorry, I was just climbing up a tree to look at the view when I fell down. Here, let me help you up," he held out a hand and I took it, making a big mistake. With one movement he has me pushed up high above the ground against a tree, gasping for breath.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Well this is what I call love at first bite," he said. The man's rock-hard hands tightened their grip on my shoulders, pinning me to the tree.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could, bracing myself for excruciating pain. Instead, I heard a low voice say, "Don't make another move." I opened my eyes and the man was rammed off of me by another figure. My head hit the ground and the two figures rolled over, each taking hits at the other.

My arms wrapped around my head. My mind was taken over by the pain of my fall. The noises of the two men fighting didn't help. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't scream my head off. The throbbing of my head got worse and worse with each breath I took, but I tried to bear it for as long as possible.

Seconds later, an inaudible gasp came from my mouth just before I gave out.

**Thanks for reading!! REVIEW to find more!**

**xoxo,**

**Mocha**


	12. Edward!

**YAY! Some freetime! I'm soo sorry I haven't updated. I hardly have anytime to write and I've had MAJOR writers' block nowadays. I hate school.**

**Anybody watch the Twilight movie? I thought it was pretty okay. Well, I was kind of expecting crap because books are always better than movies hands down. What did you guys think?**

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Brian's POV**

"Thank you again for saving me from James," she said to me as she lay in the hospital bed after the nurse left the room. I put my hand on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"You're welcome _again _Bella. You should get some rest now and stop thanking me now. Goodnight," I mean, I just saved her from a human-blood-sucking vampire. No big deal.

I left the room so Bella could get some rest. That girl was very interesting. No wonder Edward loves her so much. The weird thing is, I couldn't read her thoughts. That bothered me for a while, but I saw Alex and went up to him, "Hey Al, I still can't hear anything from her. Do you think it has something to do with her fall?"

"Hmm...I don't think so. It's very rare that someone is immune to powers of your sort. That's nothing to do with the accident I'm sure though, nothing serious happened to Bella's head."

"Oh okay. That's good. If anything were to happen then Edward would go hunt down James for sure."

"Best not be mentioning it to him. He'll want to see Bella and we don't know if he's ready just yet. It might be too soon."

"Don't worry I won't say a thing Al."

**OOOOOOOOO**

Shit.

That stupid mind-reading newborn! Alex will rip me apart! "Edward! You get back here now! You're not ready!"

"I have to see her, now." He ran toward his Volvo outside and searched furiously through his pockets for his keys.

I grabbed his arm and flung him against his car, "You can't jeopardize Bella's safety like that. Plus, it's a hospital. The place is filled with the smell of blood and we don't know if you can handle that yet. It's too big a risk."

His expression softened and he sighed, shrugging my hand off his arm. We stood silent for a few moments, but in his mind I saw the picture that I drew for him. He was in the hospital in front of a lifeless Bella, sobbing without tears. He really loved that girl. I haven't seen anything like it since I fell in love with Diana. So pure, and so much passion.

Edward looked to the ground and then to me. _I guess I'll just have to endure it, _he thought. He was gone the next second to his room.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Bella's POV**

_A pair of hands grabbed my wrists and pulled on them. I looked into Edward's shimmering bronze eyes flashing in the complete darkness. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my waist. His skin felt ice cold and rock hard against mine, but I held onto him with all I had in me. Tears swelled in my eyes as he rubbed the small of my back._

_"Be safe Bella. I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear before he kissed my cheek and left. I looked around to search for him, but saw nothing. _

_No. I was not going to lose him again. "No! Edward!! Come back! Don't do this to me! Somebody! Help!" I screamed at the top of my lungs for somebody, anybody. But no one heard me. I thrashed about on my hospital bed and the tears in my eyes streaked my cheeks._

_"Bella. Bella! Shhhh..."Alice was holding me down.  
_

"Edward! No! Don't go!" I screamed. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's family there, all looking at me with pained eyes.

I looked up at Alice and sobbed into her shirt. I would've thought that she'd push me away by then, but she held onto me tighter and tried calming me down.

"Bella. You were just dreaming. Just try to breathe."

"Uhh..we'll give you girls some time to calm down. We just wanted to check up on you to make sure nothing serious happened. Get well Bella," Carlisle and the family bid me an awkward farewell and left me and Alice.

After a few hundred minutes I calmed down and pulled away from Alice. She looked at me and saw the pain in my eyes.

"I can't believe he would do this to you. What happened in your dream?" she sat at the edge of my bed and looked at me with curiosity.

"He told me to be safe, and that he was sorry. I can't help but think he's not going to come back."

"Bella. Don't worry. Just get some rest. Carlisle and Esme have cops all around searching for him. If he doesn't come back we'll find-"

"Alice. Don't. You can't make him come back, but you can't make him come back to me by force. Whatever happens will happen. We will just have to find out for ourselves."

**Okay, short chapter I know! Give me a break I have writers' block.**

**I wanted to start off again with something, and the chapters I have been waiting to write are finally coming up!**

**Just press that weird new review button and please write something nice!**

**Also, I play guitar, and my friend and I have been doing some covers of some songs on youtube for fun. Check em out please! Find the link on my profile. **


	13. I HATE ANs

**Sorry guys, but i have COMPLETELY lost any interest and inspiration whatsoever for this story.**

**I don't even know where I was leading myself up to, so I've just decided to delete it.**

**I'm truly sorry to any of my readers who actually liked this story in the first place, but i cant write anything more with it.**

* * *

**I will however, begin to write a new story soon. I just need to get inspired. **

**More guitar playing, more reading, and A LOT of R&R this summer should help bring out some good ideas soon enough.**

**As soon as i get started on a new story, I'll be sending out a little preview to anyone who cares to ask for it.**

**xoxo, **

**Mocha**


End file.
